Last Verse Same as the First
by Tiva-Jisbonxxx
Summary: A little bit louder a little bit worse. AKA the sequel to my other fic New Girl. It's basically the same fic as before but it is from my OC's POV. There's a whole lot of sarcasm and a lot of picking on Dean and Same. Slash Destiel and hinted Sabriel. OFC/OMC.


Hello so this is my sequel thingy to my earlier Supernatural fic New Girl, it is from my OC's POV and it is basically the same fic as New Girl but it is from her point of view and it elaborates on some of the things that might have been confusing before. I think it can be read as a stand alone, but then I wrote it so I have no problem following it.

Thanks very, very much to my lovey beta Silverkiss-Iceheart for making sure I don't look like a complete idiot by catching the mistakes I made.

And I don't own Supernatural blah, blah you know the drill.

* * *

Okay so traipsing into a clearly abandoned town and then waltzing into a clearly abandoned service station was admittedly not one of my smarter ideas. Doing it alone, definitely my worst idea. But, you know what they say about 20/20 hindsight.

My baby had broken down and I was desperate and, well, I had sent Eli away. I needed time to myself especially since I hadn't been away from him since we got back from London. So I walked into that abandoned service station calling out, "Hello." I wandered into the back room; I could feel Eli's worry coming through the psychic bond. I ignored him though, he's always a worrier. I kept wandering around the back hoping to find some spare parts.

I'll be honest it's been a while since I've hunted, like a long time and I've never really gone after anything big, but I know when I'm going up against a big baddie. So it really didn't take me long to realize that I was somewhere I didn't need to be.

When I caught a glimpse of the man a cold chill went down my spine and I could hear Eli warning me to get out of there. But if I was one to do what I was told then I wouldn't be a hunter and I wouldn't need my guardian angel. So I sent a quick sorry through our link and crouched behind one of the car lifts to listen to the man mutter to himself, "Must get him, must get the traitor have to make him pay. Ligur will make the traitor pay Ligur will, will make Cr-" Really it was a wonder I made it this far into his ramblings without anything happening so when I slipped and fell in the middle of his little monologue I wasn't that surprised. He was though which gave me the opportunity I needed to run out.

As I ran out my shirt snagged on a metal hook, practically ripping it in half, "Damn," I cursed but kept running picking up my pace when I felt a can rocket past my ear. Launching myself out the door I fell with a rough thud, ripping my jeans at then knee, "Shit! Not my day, not my day!"

I could feel Eli's concern and his desire to find me through the bond, his voice filled my mind, "I can be there yesterday, please let me come and help, Angel. We can both be gone and I'll move the car."

"Not on your life," I gritted out in reply, still running down the road not risking a look back, "I found a ride already."

I could taste his disapproval in the back of my throat but I shrugged, nothing he could do now and this was hardly my first time hitchhiking. The black car was racing toward me, it was gorgeous really, an old Impala '67 I think, and it didn't look like it was gonna stop, shit.

The car, definitely an Impala now that I could see it up close, braked hard stopping inches from me. Why does this car seem so familiar, I thought. I plastered a smile on my face and walked over to the driver's side window, "I'm glad you decided to stop," I said keeping my accent light and implacable, had to make sure they could identify with me, "it could have been messy if you hadn't."

"Yeah well, I'd hate to damage a pretty little face like yours," the guy in front of me drawled. He looks familiar too, I thought, where do I know him from.

I probably looked visibly relieved when I started to speak again, but they were southern, or the driver had a twang anyway and I was from Kentucky (by birth not choice) and the drawl is just so much easier than a northern accent, I love it when they make it easy for me, "Well isn't that sweet," I replied, keeping my accent subtle, nothing less believable and more annoying than an over pronounced country accent, "my car broke down about ten miles north of here I walked into town but... well things got a little weird so I kept walking, luckily, I found you guys. Think you could give me a lift?"

They sat up at that, "What kinda weird we talking kid?"

Okay rude, there's no way you are any more than 3 years older than me. Wait, why would he care what kind of weird it was? How do I know you, how do I know you? An image of a cover of one of the Carver Edlund books was pushed into my head courtesy of Eli. No! Really Eli hadn't been wrong before so I dove into an explanation, "Oh you know, the already lovely gas station owner, who by the way looks like an extra from The Deliverance, was possessed by a demon. Tried to stab me when I went to fill up the tank, pretty sure there's a poltergeist too bit that could have been the demon throwing oil cans at me."

The guy's eyebrows shot up, older one probably that's Dean, right? "You're kidding me, right?"

Skepticism, that's normal right? "Nope," wait skepticism is normal right Shit who are those crazies who do the weird real life stuff? "You guys aren't LARPers right? You are the real deal?"

The driver looked like I shot him, an almost hysterical laughter broke out in the back, and the cutie in the passenger seat had his cocked like a confused puppy, "What is a LARP? And why does this woman think you are one?"

The laughter from the backseat was practically crazed at this point and the driver was blushing, embarrassed at the LARPing or the passenger seat hottie, "It's nothing," driver told passenger gruffly, oh it's definitely because of passenger seat hottie, doesn't want him to think he's a LARPer, they have to be the real deal. Driver cut back in, "I don't know who you think we are," well that's not even a good lie, "or how you think you know us, but we can give you a lift back to your car and give you a jump."

Well you can try, "Thanks," I said instead, see Eli, brain-to-mouth filter is improving. I walked around to the other side of the car and slid in back, "I'm Becca Dawson, by the way." No point in lying about my name it's not like they care either way.

Driver and the giant I was sitting next to made no move to introduce themselves, but the hottie in the passenger seat chimed, "I am Castiel pleasure to make your acquaintance."

So he's the angel, makes sense, he looks a little uncomfortable in his own skin too. I can already feel Eli's displeasure. Great. Might as well have a little fun then, "Oh, what a pretty name to go with such a pretty face," I practically purred and I stuck an arm up to shake his hand, "it's lovely to meet you too."

My vision flashed green and whether it was because of Eli's or driver's overbearing jealousy I couldn't tell. Driver was clearly jealous though cause he piped in a little too quickly and a little too angrily, "Yeah, yeah I'm Dave Hope and that's Paul Ehart back there next to you, now where did you say your car was?"

Okay now I'm offended, I mean really, you couldn't give me your real names! I gave them mine, not that they know that but still, and I mean come on if you're gonna make up fake names actually make them up don't just give me members of old bands, "It's up a ways, can't miss it. Though I must say I didn't realize Kansas was touring in an old Impala now. Want to try introductions again or should I go ahead and get my autograph book ready?"

"That is Dean," the angel said motioning to the driver, "and Sam is next to you."

I figured as much but judging by the look poor Castiel is getting that was need to know, and I apparently didn't need to know.

There's definitely something going on between Dean and Cas though they keep looking at each other, and what's that on Dean's arm. Oh, well that explains it. Soul bond, cool haven't seen anyone else who has one. I wonder if they - "What happened to your wrist," Dean asked interrupting my train of thought.

I jerked back my arm and smiled. Shit, okay I wanted to keep Eli under wraps for a while. No problem, no problem. Wait, he didn't recognize the mark. How is that even possible! Oh, unless he doesn't know what it is? I can just lie about it for now, I'll drop hints along the way. "I got burned as a kid, no biggie."

I could feel Sam staring at my arm! I could also see my baby coming up quick. 5... 4... 3... 2... "You must be shittin' kidding me," Dean shouted.

Yep time to go, "Well this is my stop," I said as I slid out the door. Plan, plan, come up with a plan, "really it's been a blast probably should have warned you about the whole can't leave town or your car and phones die. Sorry about that but you know what they say, cést la vie."

"Hold it right there kid," Dean growled, okay being called kid is one thing but I know he isn't growling at me now, "you aren't going anywhere until you explain what happened to my baby."

"Dean," Sam warned.

"And what the hell is going on," Dean amended.

Plan, plan I really, really need a plan. Oh what's this? Eli sent a layout of the nearby area through the bond, "There's a motel 10 miles away," he said.

"Thanks love," I thought back. Okay got a way out now I just have to sell it. "Sorry handsome, love to help but I really don't know much."

"Understatement of the year, Angel," Eli's voice chimed in my mind.

I had to climb into the backseat of my car to hide my grin, "Thanks for the vote of confidence sweetie," I thought back. Grabbing my bag I said to the boys, "But what I have figured is there's a motel about ten miles outta town and that's a hell of a lot better than staying here. So you boys gonna join me? Or are you gonna run in there half-cocked and clueless."

That might have been a little much but hopefully it got their attention. "She's got a point dude," Sam told Dean. Bingo got them hook, line, and sinker.

"I'm not leaving my baby in the middle of the street!" Dean cried out.

Well maybe I don't have, them that damn car is a deal breaker. Ugh great and I have to pack in a rush. What do I still need? Weapons, weapons, are in the trunk, hopefully with a good excuse too. "Oh, no one is going to be coming this way," I hoped, "everyone in town is either dead or already gone," presumably," and we're on one of the back roads." Okay that one I was sure about, the map Eli had sent was real clear about that much.

"Why is everyone dead?" Castiel asked.

Way to start with the hard questions. "Demon killed them I guess, look I really don't know much more than you." Don't say a word, I warned Eli preemptively. "If you're coming then move it but if not, well, sit here I guess. Not much you can really do, your phones are dead and unless you want to turn around and go into town you're stuck here until the next person drives through or the demon gets tired and moves up the road."

Dean let out a sigh, a sigh that did not need to sound so long suffering. I am a joy to be around, people love me! Well, maybe not so much people as Eli and the people I work with. "Worked," Eli said correcting my inner monologue.

"Whatever," I said back, the only downside to communicating through the bond is that he can't see my face, there are moments like this that need to be punctuated with a glare or a stuck out tongue.

"Pay attention," Eli reminded, "you don't need to be flighty around hunters." Oh yeah that might be a good idea.

I caught the gist of what Dean was telling Sam, enough to come back with a witty retort. "So glad you decided to tag along handsome, but you don't have to sound so enthusiastic, I might get the wrong idea." The comment earned me a glare from Cas and Dean, have I mentioned that I thought there was something going on there. Sam saw it too cause he was fighting a smirk. Time to push my luck, I looked at Castiel, "Don't worry pretty boy, I'm glad you're coming too. It's just my luck to find such a lovely group of boys to accompany me. I feel like this is the start of a beautiful friendship," now give it a second, let them soak it in and... "or maybe it's a bad porno." Bam! Luck pushed, witty comment made, now where did it land me.

"Just start walking," Dean pretty much growled. Looks like it didn't land me in anyone's good books, we're back to growling. Oh well.

I shrugged and kept my smirk to myself, "Suit yourself."

We walked in silence for, like, forever. I hate the quiet, too much time alone with just my thoughts; not to mention I'm a touch ADHD, all in all not a good mix. So of course that means I have to stir the pot. "So you and Sam are brothers," I asked, I knew the answer already but I had to start small so I didn't scare him.

"Right," Dean answered.

Now pot stirring time, "And you and Castiel are sleeping together?"

"No," he denied too quickly. He's thought about it, that much is obvious. Time to cause more trouble.

"Sorry, I just assumed. You keep checking him out and you get this glare whenever I talk to him. But if you aren't sleeping with him I might give it a go. He looks like a virgin and I just love to be the first. Oh! There's that glare again!" By this point I had the good sense to put up a wall around the psychic link between me and Eli, he could still get the gist of what was happening through emotional reactions but he couldn't hear and see everything. Which was good cause if he had heard what I said and seen the look Dean was giving me, well, I would have a whole new set of problems.

"Finally, there's the motel," Sam chimed from in front of us.

"Great! I'm starved," I said walking a little faster.

I lead Dean to the check in and sent Sam and Cas off on a mission for food. I looked at the man working the counter, really he was just a kid, he couldn't have been older than 16 and everything about him practically screamed blushing virgin. I subtly pulled the v of my v-neck down to show a bit more cleavage. "Hi," I said with what I hoped looked like a coy smile and I traced circles along the desk.

"H-hi," he stuttered eyes clinging to my chest.

"My wife and I need a room," Dean interrupted a little gruffly.

I kept my smile in place; I could still work with this. "Now sweetie, where do you expect to put the boys?" I shared a look with the boy and rolled my eyes, "two rooms, please."

"Each with one bed, ma'am?"

I spoke before Dean had a chance, if I made this convincing enough then I could get my own room and Eli could come in for a while. "Two queens in both if possible." I could already feel Dean thinking which did not bode well for this lie or my plan. Well my plan in progress, coming up with a plan while acting out my plan is totally a plan. "Don't give me that look," I told Dean in my best nagging wife voice, "we both know that Cassie will just end up in our room, he just hates staying in places like this and his brother just eggs him on."

"That'll be $188, how'd you like to pay for that?"

Shit where did I put my card, no way am I letting him pay for me. I waited as he started to fumble for his walled and quietly snapped my fingers pulling a card from my car. "Credit, if that'll work."

"It sure will. Here's your room Mrs. Sullivan, have a nice day."

"So is it Dawson or Sullivan?" Dean asked me as soon as we were out of earshot of the check in.

"As far as you know it's Dawson." The Sullivan card is one Eli and I had been using for a year probably now, it was a similar one to what dad and I used to use. No need to let Dean know that though, "Mrs. Sullivan would be the lovely old lady whose mailbox happened to be on my way out of town. It'll be at least a month before she notices that it's gone and by then it won't really matter."

Dean shrugged and accepted my answer. I tossed a room key at him, "Here you three can fit in one room, I'm sure."

"Why the hell did you need to get two beds in both rooms if you're just going to take the room to yourself?"

Excellent question, now can I make up a believable answer, "A couple of reasons." Crap I only need one mouth ONE, my filter needs some work clearly, "One, it worked for the cover you so ingeniously came up with, a tired and upset kid who needs to stay with mom and dad 'cause he's scared of the weird, probably HIV infested motel room." Good, good only one or two more made up reasons, "Two, the kid at the counter knocked of $30 because he thinks we have a failing marriage and he can sleep with me." I didn't even notice that but it's true, go subconscious. "Three, I figure when you inevitably grow a pair and shack up with angel boy, poor Sam might want to sleep somewhere other than the floor outside your door."

I was doing a mental happy dance and congratulating myself for talking my way out of the corner I put myself in when Dean asked, "Did you say angel?"

Shit, ass, fuck a duck. Well brain how are you gonna talk your way out of this misstep, "Really that's what you took from that speech. Yeah I said angel, Castiel is the angel of Thursday, I figured his parents were religious freaks or something. I know I'd hate to live with that name."

I waited to see if he bought it. When he snorted and said, "Yeah religious freaks, that's one way to put it." Like a boss, talked my way out of another corner. But seriously, what was with his answer. I know he was making some cryptic joke, but he seriously made it sound like Cas' parents were members of some weird cult.

I shrugged, "Okay then... I'm going to the room then. See you when there's food."

I walked in my room getting ready to call Eli and apologize for locking him out, and to ask if he wanted to pop in for a little bit later tonight. That's when I saw it a giant wooden door right in the middle of the wall, "Oh you must be shitting me," I couldn't help but shout, "Conjoined rooms, this is ridiculous! What was the point of getting two rooms at all?"

When Sam finally showed up with the food we all crowded around a table meant for the sole purpose of a hooker having some place to snort coke. I had just shoved a huge bite of burger in my mouth when Sam asked, "Earlier you asked if we were the real deal what exactly did you mean by that?"

Seriously! Thought we were passed all of these questions. With a semi-exaggerated gulp I replied, "Wow you have great timing and, honestly, how do you even remember that. Okay, so you know a while back when the Carver Edlund books got really big?" I didn't wait for an answer, "Well I flipped through them while work was slow so when the series ended I was a little upset."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dean asked with a huff.

"Calm your tits, I'm getting there." Geez it's like he's never heard a story before he has to get through the rising action to get to the good part. "Anyway, so I got kinda into the books and when they ended I was mad, but I heard a rumor that he was going to continue publishing the series online, where he could do it for free. Instead I managed to stumble on this twisted little side of the internet where the 'More than Brothers' site exists."

I noticed Dean was a little red in the face when he said, "Still waiting for the point."

I barely held back my laugh, "I see you're familiar with it. Anyway, not that I have a real problem with the site itself, fanfiction as a whole is a decent creative outlet for people and it's good to get them reading. I really don't care about the slash stuff either; if horny teenage girls feel better about reading porn than watching good for them, either way I guess they're learning. But the incest bothered me, so I had fun commenting on the girl who ran the site's works, you know, telling her why all her ideas were so farfetched because of the various neuroses the characters she was writing about had and that none of her plot lines would even remotely work in canon." I could see Dean fidgeting in his seat about to interrupt again so I cut to the chase, "The point is when Becky or whatever her name is found out that the characters from the books are real and she got to meet them well she couldn't help but rub it in my face. I'm still a little concerned about how she managed to get my number." All of that as technically true.

There was a long silence before Sam finally asked what was clearly on all of their minds, "You're kidding, right?"

"Even if I am, you three did just tag along with some random chick you picked up off the side of the road when she said she was attacked by a demon. There's really only one outcome in a situation like that, maybe two if you're the previously assumed fictional characters from a poorly written 'Supernatural Thriller.' So there's either the acknowledgment that I'm right or the acceptance that you're a bunch of horny guys that'll pick up a hot chick off the side of the road even though she's probably a raving psycho killer."

More awkward silence. My ADHD does not do well in awkward silence it tends to make me fidgety and talkative, not a good combination. Need a new excuse, "there might also have been a case that you dealt with around where I was living for a while, I didn't put two and two together until I read the book, he is updating online now, in case you were wondering."

And more awkward silence. Abort, abort get the hell out while you still have the wiggle room in this giant web of lies. "Alrighty then, while this conversation has been riveting truly and your input has been thought provoking and just mind blowing, really, but I'm gonna give you some time to think this over while I get out of these ruined clothes."

I slipped out of the room and into my own and slipped out of my now ruined shirt. I sighed and tossed it behind me. I'm forgetting something, what am I forgetting. The damn door! I closed it behind me and went in search of a mirror.

Stupid freaking conjoined rooms, how much did they see. I found a grime covered mirror in the bathroom; I turned to see how much they would have actually seen. About half of the other red handprint is poking out from the top of my jeans along with the top half of my anti-possession tattoo. Okay, okay no need to panic. They couldn't see anything, and if they were looking it was at my ass not my tramp stamp.

I pulled a black shirt out of the bag I had brought with me. I sat down on the cleaner looking bed. God, now I remember why I used to hate doing this. I need to think about this case for a second, why did that demon sound so familiar. What did he say, something about revenge? Whose name did he use though? Wait it was Ligur wasn't it! What was the book, better yet, where was the book? I tore open my bag digging through it, no; no, it's in the flat. I snapped my fingers and picked it up from where it was now sitting, on top of my bag. Good Omens, I flipped open and glanced in at the character list. Yep, there's Ligur. I grabbed my laptop out of the bag as well and went back into the boys' room.

I lobbed the book on the table between them. Dean looked at it and asked, "What's this?"

It took a lot of will power not to just face palm. I mean really it is right in front of you. Just pick it up and look at it, don't expect me to explain everything to you. "What's it look like? Don't tell me you're just another pretty face."

My exasperation must have been pretty clear because Castiel tried, "What is the books relevance?"

"See now there's a good question." Well a better one anyway, "So the demon had said something about a revenge plan when he was trying to kill me. Let something slip about a demon killing another demon, and he was going to fight back blah, blah, blah poorly thought out plan. He started to say the other demon's name though and he got out the Cr- part before he stopped and realized what he said and then tried to kill me." Most of that was true.

"So the book is for…" Dean prompted.

I barely held back a sigh do I really have to spell out everything, "it's gonna give us the demon he wants dead's name and his name." Both of which I already know but I'll let them figure everything out on their own. Less suspicion for me.

"And you're sure about that," Sam asked skeptically. Which I guess I deserve the skepticism I haven't exactly been forthright.

"Well," I should be honest, how sure _am_ I, "90% sure. I've read the book before and it would fit, potentially."

"Potentially," they repeated, even the naïve angel. Wow, that's a testament to the faith they have in me isn't it.

"Well yeah." Okay that level of confidence probably isn't helping my case.

"So you have a hunch that we might be potentially right about the name of a demon. The name of a demon whose only goal while here is to kill another demon."

"It's not that simple." Actually he kinda hit the nail on the head there.

"Why isn't it that simple? Seems pretty simple to me. We just let the two of them kill each other and if that doesn't happen we wait and gank the winner."

"But, but he's not really evil!" Now I feel the need to justify this to myself. I'll start with the fact that I have had some very serious feelings for this book since college. I had never felt anything but hatred and disdain for anything even remotely supernatural but I developed a bit of a soft spot for Crowley. He clearly liked Aziraphale, he called him angel, it was a term of endearment. If an angel likes him and considers him to be (more than) a friend he can't be that bad. At least that's what I've convinced myself.

"He's a demon kid, there's no such thing as a not evil demon."

"He's misguided really; he was hanging around with the wrong crowd before, when he fell." This was starting to sound desperate in my own head. Oh, Sam is flipping through the book maybe he'll get it.

His jaw dropped, is that good? "Dean you need to look at this." Nope, definitely not something good.

"Just read it Sammy," Dean said.

Sam sighed and I was feeling his pain. I wonder if his brother is always such a huge pain or if it's cause he hasn't gotten laid in a while. Sam read, "Crowley an angel who did not so much Fall as Saunter Vaguely Downwards."

"This is a joke right?" Dean asked.

I don't see what the joke would be but we'll just let it play out. "This has to be a joke." Little bit of paranoia there, folks. Guess it comes with the territory. Hold on we've got recognition let's see what he does now. "Gabriel get your feathery ass down here."

Shit, shit, shit that was not what I expected. I need to get out of here, I need to move, I need to- Gabriel landed smack in my lap, of freaking course. "No need to shout Deano." I could feel him wriggling and I started to reach out to Eli about to send out an SOS and "Hello." Nope too late, play it off.

"Hi," I laughed. God did it sound as hollow and nervous to everyone else?

"And who might you be?"

Play it off, play it off don't act nervous, "Becca Dawson, though I think I should be the one asking the questions. I am the one who had a small man land in her lap, seemingly out of nowhere." That was a good idea, insult the archangel.

"Touché," finally I relaxed. Crap now I can tell whose worry and panic is whose, maybe not the best idea to completely block Eli.

I sent a calming thought to Eli, well, however calming I'm not dying chill out is. I focused on their conversation to catch Dean gesturing wildly and asking, "What is this?"

"Well," Gabe finally slid off my lap and I held back a sigh of relief. "In the beginning God created the heavens and the Earth."

Cute, don't thing Dean agrees though. "That's not what I meant," he growled, nope definitely didn't find it funny, "what is this," he repeated _launching_ my book across the room at him.

Not cool. That's a hanging offence in my book. "Hey! Don't throw that, I've had it since college." I don't make the best choices; that's why I have Eli. I really, really don't make the best snap decisions. So when I saw my book was going to go soaring straight over Gabriel's head into the wall, I snapped my fingers, letting it land gently in his lap. Not a good move for someone staying under the radar.

Gabe grinned, "Oh, I remember this one."

"Knew it, this was all some trickster bull and now the kid is going to disappear because she was all part of Gabe's stupid joke."

I do not appreciate that look of gleeful anticipation on his face. I'm kinda going to enjoy bursting his bubble now. After a couple of seconds of silence I smirked and gave a little wave, "Still here and also not a projection." I'd hate to see the mind that could make me up.

"I'm in this book," Gabe said bragging, "well I'm mentioned a couple of times." He shook the book at Castiel, "Cassie you should remember this, you would have been in heaven still during this shit storm."

Aw that's cute the way his head cocks when he's confused.

"Oh you know," clearly not, he sighed and tried again, "it was back in the 90's when they decided to try that dry run of the apocalypse the one with the antichrist. Come on Cassie you know the one Aziraphale stopped with that demon he was so fond of."

"That was Crowley?" Castiel asked at the same time Dean shouted "The King of the Crossroads-"

Hold on, hold on crossroads oh that's it, that's perfect. I just love to see a plan magically appear. I pulled back that map that Eli had sent me. What would be the easiest one to use without them seeing me? Not the bookstore, Dean would get bored; can't do a strip club with angels. Oh perfect! I clapped my hands, didn't mean to call attention to myself but, "Okay now that that's settled. Who wants a beer? Anyone? There's a bar down the road, saw it when we were walking in."

"Yeah, I could use a drink," Dean said.

Gabe started bouncing on the bed next to me, "Hey Sasquatch, I know this great drink you should try; it tastes just like cotton candy and skittles."

Sam grimaced but laughed, "God Gabe that sounds nauseating."

Gabe pouted but had a defiant look on his face, "Fine let's fly over then I'll show you how nauseating my drink is."

Aw how cute they're probably bond mates too. Wait shit, he said fly didn't he, I flinched away from his hand, "No!" I yelped, "No, um, I'd rather walk thanks."

"I'm with the kid that teleportation shit makes me queasy."

A short explanation as to why I bailed. I prefer to fly or teleport it's so much faster than walking or driving. But the thing about angels is if you're around one long enough they start to leave a trace on you, a calling card of sorts, so if something gets to close that something knows just what the hell they're messing with. Another thing is that they're possessive bastards and if you're bond mates with an angel the whole supernatural world is gonna know about it. It's like you've got this giant ethereal hickey and everyone knows you belong to someone. That being said it's more of a feeling that's given out. I knew from the second I got in the car that Sam and Dean spent a lot of time around an angel, they practically reek of Castiel. Not that it's a smell; more like a feeling, one that Eli has taught me how to pick up. Now the ethereal hickey that I hadn't ever seen before, until today the only human/angel bond I knew about was mine and Eli's so I only know what the physical sign of the bond is, a raised red handprint. Long story short traveling with Gabriel could have ruined the very fragile thing I have going right now. The reason he landed on me is because of the sigils on my ribs; that can be explained away. I'm pretty sure the only reason the angels haven't noticed Eli's trace is because they're so used to Sam and Dean's and the bond is either because they are used to Cas and Dean's or they don't know to look cause they've never seen another one before either.

All of that leads back to flying, angels are very tactile creatures. It's why most don't understand personal space. Introduce wings into that situation and everything about it screams bad. So I bailed out. Thankfully, or maybe not, Dean did too.

By the time I finished zoning out I watched as Cas vanished, flying away.

"I know why you stayed," I informed him. I walked back into the other nasty motel room.

"Really and why is that?"

"You don't trust me yet, understandable, and you want time alone to try and figure me out."

"That's not true."

"Dude, come on. I'm a strange girl you picked up off the street; I'd be more worried if you did trust me. I know way more about you than you do me… Way more," I glanced down pointedly and it's true, I do those books went into pretty graphic detail about what was going on down there, "Besides, I've seen that glare you give me when I look at your angel."

"He's not my angel," he muttered.

That's cute, he's in denial. Now where's my purse and my summoning crap. I sent a quick plea to Eli for some help and went back to Dean's comment, "I wish I had someone look at me like you look at him." Oh wait I do and he just sent me my bag, hope Dean didn't notice it appear. "Not to mention that conversation you just had with him was all head nods and eyebrow quirking that's a sign of a profound bond."

I waved him out of the room tossing the bag over my shoulder. "It isn't like that," he said, "I don't swing that way."

Now we've reached the root of the problem. I rolled my eyes, "That's such a guy thing to say 'I don't swing that way' blah, blah," I mocked in a really bad impersonation of his voice, "There are 7 billion people on the planet and you're gonna limit yourself to half of them. Really less than that if you think about it, there are people you'll never meet in other countries, too young, too old, married, lesbians."

He grinned, "I thought limiting yourself was a guy thing."

I laughed, "It is, and you shouldn't let yourself be so close-minded. But not everyone gets to hear the wisdom that I'm bestowing on you." Dean laughed and I continued, "Angels are sexless anyway so you aren't so much sleeping with a dude as you are sleeping with an ethereal being. Who happens to be wearing a dude's skin, wow that came off really Silence of the Lambs-y." And I'm getting really rambly and making some really weird analogies. Did I bring my Adderall with me? I'm really gonna need it before the night is up.

"I got the point," Dean said, which is good because I lost it somewhere along the way, "What about you kid?"

I grinned, "I'm really not one to kiss and tell. I like to keep an air of mystery about me, especially around boys who just want to know what team I'm batting for."

I could tell Dean was about to complain, "Ah, here we are!" I announced, "Thank god cause I need a drink."

We walked into the bar and found Sam, Gabe, and Cas. They were sitting at a long table next to the bar. I stayed a little behind Dean and watched Gabe joking with Sam, shoving his bright pink drink under his nose and pouting when Sam would gently push his hand away. The two of them were cute together and there was definitely something going on there. I slipped in behind Dean in time to hear him say, "Two beers, gorgeous."

Oh my God is that how he hits on every girl? How has he ever gotten laid? So I never, ever do this but I was _really_ curious if that line actually works on anyone. I mean maybe with a smirk and a come hither look they ignore that awful line, it's not like he's bad to look at. So I just took a quick peek at what the bartender was thinking, "Why is it always douchebags like this guy who hit on me. Maybe I could get a sign 'bartender bats for the other team.'" I pulled myself from her thoughts, it's such an invasion of privacy but of all the little angel tricks I've picked up it's probably one of the coolest. I slipped out from behind Dean and tried to catch the red haired bartender's eye. When she caught sight of me she smiled and handed me out drinks, "On the house."

"Thanks," I drawled and grinned back at her. I could practically hear Dean's ego splintering and falling to the floor as we walked back to the table. He sat down next to Cas and pouted. I slipped behind him and whispered, "She just doesn't swing your way," I set his drink in front of him and moved away, "she does, however like busty brunettes, and she gives them free drinks."

"Is our Dean losing his edge," Gabe sing-songed, "the new kid is getting the free drinks now."

"Stuff it feather brain," Dean snapped.

Grab the popcorn cause this is gonna get good. "Dean," Cas chastised without much emotion. Dean grinned back at him unabashed.

"Now we know why the bartender wasn't into you Deany boy, your heart just wasn't in it."

With that the table erupted into bickering. I took that as my cue to slip out and do what I had really come to do.

I felt a little bad about doing this behind their backs but it really had to be done. If Eli was here he would tell me that I'm feeling guilty because I know I shouldn't be doing this, but he sent me the stuff to do it so he must not care that much.

So I jogged down and into the middle of this crossroads, and really this place must have been designed for this kinda thing. The bar is set ridiculously far from the road and it's the only thing anywhere near the crossroads. Which speaking of, the crossroads is still dirt. A dirt road, two of them! What kind of town still has dirt roads? I dug around in the bag Eli sent; let's see we've got the box, I flipped it open to check that everything was still there, really he decided to use that picture. I sighed but closed the box, other than a truly awful picture everything was there. I dug around in the bag to see if there was anything else useful; gum, fake ID, small revolver, oh good there's a little shovel that'll speed things along.

It didn't take long for me to bury the box and as I stood up and brushed the dirt off myself I heard Dean call out my name. "What happened," he asked when he was next to me.

"Don't get mad," it was more of a hope than a warning.

"Why would I…" 3… 2… 1… "You didn't."

"Sorry." Wait why am I apologizing? This was the plan, for the most part.

"Were you planning this the whole time? You must have been who just carries ritual items around with them?" Wow that was some very thinly veiled feelings of betrayal there.

"No, you don't understand." Actually he kinda does that was pretty accurate.

"Damn right I don't, what the hell is this?" he turned and stalked off toward the bar. That's just rude he could have waited for an answer.

When Dean started walking away a demon that I think, hope is Crowley appeared, "Hello," he purred, he honest to God purred, "now what is it I can help you with? Love, money, power?"

"Oh I know," now I was purring, shit, and the twang was gone. Focus Dean is storming off and your plan is falling to hell, "you can stuff it, I'm kinda busy at the moment." I started to chase after Dean, "Stay," I told him, I'll be worse off if the demon I need disappears than if Dean and the rest of the Scooby-gang storms off.

When I caught up with Dean I had scrapped the sweet little whatever act I had going before. I am sick of all this sneaking around shit, "Listen, I know what this looks like okay. And I'll be frank this was a little preplanned." But you have to stop being such a whiney bitch and let me do my job, nope can't say that, "I knew there was a crossroads by the bar; I knew I could get you here easily, so I did what I had to. There's a master plan at work here," or at least there used to be kinda, "you just have to trust me," which is unlikely since you have more tryst issues that there is water on the planet and you barely know me, the only thing I have on my side is your curiosity and an unhealthy urge to kill things, "I swear I'll explain later."

Dean agreed. Hold on Dean agreed? Gift horse, gift horse. I grabbed his arm and tugged him back over to the demon. "Now what can I help you with," he called, "oh it's you lot. I'm just doing my job Winchester, no need to burn my bones. But if your lady wants something it's gonna take more than a kiss." Oh ew, he winked at me.

"I don't sleep with bonded men."

"I didn't say anything about sleeping with Winchester."

Finally! Someone acknowledged it! I was starting to think I was crazy. "Neither did I."

"Leave him out of this." Oh struck a nerve there didn't I.

I held up my hands in mock surrender, "Touchy," going to push my luck now, "really I was just shooting in the dark; I didn't think a demon could bond with…"

"Leave him out of this."

"Fine," I sighed, I can't have any fun can I. "Okay," time to get down to business, "here's what's going to happen. We're going to regroup at the motel and I'll fill everyone in on what's_ really_ going on." And by that I mean I need another 20 minutes to figure out what I'm really going to tell you.

"Why would I go anywhere with you lot?"

Because you have the sudden urge to make this easy on me? Heaven forbid that happens. "Because you want to keep that pretty little meat suit of yours, don't you." Let's see, let's see I still need time with Crowley alone to flesh out what isn't told to the Winchester party. How are we going to do this? "Call Cas, have him fly you back it'll be faster." I barely stopped him as he started to shout into empty air, "not like that."

"Not like what, you said to call him," Dean griped.

Not like you've already had a 6-pack to many, not like you're freaking John Nash. "Okay, what you're going to do is think," Jesus how do you explain this, "you want to push your thoughts toward him, call him with your mind kinda."

"Call him with my mind," wow think you could squeeze in a little more condescension in there Winchester, "and what am I supposed to say." Apparently he could. Really don't get rude with me, you're the one who hasn't noticed the angel taking up room in the back of your head, just cause you don't know how to use him.

"I don't know. Tell him you're in danger or tell him you lost me, oh! Or tell him you want his tight, hot body. Any of those should work."

I don't think I've seen a guy's face get that red, that fast in ever and, newsflash Winchester, having those big Disney princess eyes means it's ridiculously easy to see your pupils dilate.

I don't know what he actually told him but it took the angel less than a second to show up after he was called, "Yes Dean," he asked eyes wide and looking confused.

Perfect, perfect cause he couldn't have done that without the bond, suspicions mostly definitely confirmed. "Motel, fly there with him. Get Gabe and Sam there too." I looked at Crowley whose eyebrows were currently trying to mate with his hairline he was so shocked. "Motel, you can do the fly thing too, yes?" not that it really matters but it's all about appearances. I linked arms with him and in a snap we were back in that disgusting motel.

That's about when hell broke loose, pun intended. When I let go of Crowley's arm he jerked so far away you'd think I was coated in Holy water, "What are you?"

Excellent question. I have a better one, "What do you think?"

"You don't feel like an angel and you sure as somewhere aren't a demon." He gave me a once over, eyes stopping on my wrist, "Well this is good, what are you some low ranking battalion angel's girl worth fighting for." he laughed, "It must have been some shock when waking up from your latest lay and finding all this is real."

"You're forgetting who brought you here, demon," I growled out.

"A hunter, no wonder you're with this lot." He paused, "They don't know," he sounds intrigued that's good but damn my shitty poker face. "You aren't going to be able to keep it a secret forever you know, the Winchesters may be completely oblivious to anything right in front of their faces," he had this pained look on his face and with a sigh he forced out, "but they are good at what they do, not to mention those two bloody angels they have with them."

I could hear the boys start to squabble in the other room. "I'm leaving after this case is over. Even if they do figure it out it'll be too late to matter."

I walked into the other room before Crowley could say anything else, "Oh good you're finally here."

"Yeah just got here," Sam rushed out.

"What he means is we're here so explain," Dean said.

"Well, nothing that has actually left my mouth has been a lie." Except you know when I spent all that time lying about almost everything.

"Really?"

"Yeah, everything I let you assume about me, that's where the lies come in. But they're all lies of omission so it's not like they count. And let's not get all high and mighty since I was introduced to Kansas earlier today."

"So you aren't a naïve co-ed who's gonna sleep with me?"

"Yeah none of that is remotely true."

"So you aren't in college," Sam asked at the same time Gabe asked, "What are we considering naïve," and Dean asked, "Are you sure about that last one?"

I grinned, this is one of my favorite things about people. The things you can tell about the words they choose to latch onto. "Okay in order," Sam first, his is easiest, "No, I do have my doctorate though," Gabe next, "I've seen a thing or two, nothing we'll talk about now though," I winked and wow did that sound less skeevy in my head, now Dean, "and like I told the demon, I don't sleep with bonded men."

"What does that even mean?" Dean asked, red in the face.

In tonight's forecast we have 100% chance of a shitstorm, more after your regularly scheduled smartass comment from Gabriel.

He laughed and a fist flew to his mouth, "Oh sorry, you both you're both serious."

Thanks Gabe, now the shitstorm currently in progress has been affectionately dubbed James, James _Bond_. Let's see what we can do to stir him up shall we, "You know I am. Why don't you explain it to him?"

"Every angel has what humans have termed a 'soul mate.'" Here we see a lull in storm James as our own Cas tries to keep everything calm, "And if an angel and their 'mate' are in a high stress situation…"

"Or if they're doing it," Gabe called. Oh and Cas tried to stop it but James keeps raging on.

"Or… that, a bond can form."

"Oh don't give him the short version Cassie!" The storm is taking a turn here, but will it be for better or worse. "Not only does a bond form, which is a bond for life there Deano, but the mate gets a rather lovely parting gift," Gabe was practically cackling now, "that's the real kicker."

"A parting gift?" Jesus, the poor guy really doesn't know does he? Alright putting an end to the storm watch, now it's time for damage control. I brushed at my shoulder hoping Dean would get it. "Oh," well he got it and I don't think he could sound _any_ more excited. Poor Cas.

"Don't look so sad Deany boy, there are some good things I've heard," good okay at least Gabe knows to fix this for his brother, "I've heard the sex is supposed to be otherworldly," Sam hissed a warning at him and he looked apologetic adding, "there's a psychic bond too, allegedly. Telepathy and shit, don't know never actually seen someone who had one."

"The sex is phenomenal though," Crowley chimed. Can we get away from the sex talk, please! Cas is the epitome of the blushing virgin and Dean just found out he's married there won't be any sex for a while.

"The point," I said putting an end to the discussion, "Is that really the whole thing is ineffable, though it isn't the point of all this. Congratulations, mazel tov, whatever. Back on topic."

"And what would that be, we've spent most of our time figuring out Winchester's love life," Crowley sneered.

"Well the plan was saving your demon ass but I'm hoping that the plans changed," Dean growled. Jesus, Winchester your precious masculinity isn't being challenged would you chill out.

"Oh, and why would I need saving?" Wow is this, this is just going to turn into a giant pissing match isn't it. Ugh, why don't we just whip 'em out and measure them now boys, it'll save time in the long run.

"Cause the Duke of Hell managed to snag a meat suit and now he's out for blood, yours to be exact. Something about dumping holy water on a guy's demonic lover will do that to someone," I snapped.

Crowley paled, "Ligur is here? Why, in the bloody wherever, would you bring me here if he's trying to kill me?!"

"Because," I said with as much patience as I could, which is a lot looking at all the shit I have had to deal with. There's a reason I didn't decide to work with children and this is it, "he's set up camp in a town he's cleared out. Set up directly on a crossroads, so he can summon your ass. So we're keeping you here so you don't end up," I made the universal symbol for murdered, drawing a slash across my neck.

"He's staying?" Sam and Dean both shouted. Did I stutter? The plan seemed pretty straight forward to me.

"Yeah he is. So call your dear bond mate and let him know you won't be home tonight, I'd hate for him to be worried."

"Why would I call him when I could just," nope, nu-uh too many angels here already I don't need a secret 'honey get me out of here' call and some awkward but well-meaning angel to blow this for me.

"Because I'd like to hear what you're saying. Hate to sound cliché but I can really only trust a demon as far as I can throw one, and I never did have a very good arm."

He rolled his eyes, rude, and pulled out a slim black mobile. He flipped it open and after a minute answered, "Hello," a fond smile crossed his face, "yes, yes I know you hate your mobile. I know angel you are so dreadfully stuck in the past." Surprise, surprise an angel who doesn't like modern technology.

"No, no the original was one of mine, this update is purely human.

"Yes I did have a reason for calling you on this 'blasted thing.' I won't be home tonight.

"No the Winchesters are acting as body guards. I'll be sure to fill you in at dinner later, at the Ritz.

"Yes they are the same ones I told you about." Yeah he would gossip about the Winchester clan, "They have a clever one with them now." I really don't know if that was supposed to act as an explanation to something or if he was complimenting me.

"Yes, yes I promise I'll tell you about it. We'll make a night of it.

"Yes angel, me as well. No, I'm not sure when exactly I'll be back. Watch the Bentley for me, it should be fine in front of the store.

"Yes, I will try to be home soon.

"Yes, yes Zira." He ended the call shortly after that with a mumbled love you too. Sounds like someone is whipped.

Gabe clearly thought so too, he had a shit eating grin plastered on his face, "6000 years and the two of you have finally done the deed, so sweet."

"Bite me, feather brain."

"Oh, I think Aziraphale has already go that covered."

"At least I can get mine to sleep with me." Okay mediation time, let's stop this before it gets bad.

"Boys, focus please."

"Oh come on kid, it was just getting good," Dean whined like he was a 5 year old and I had just turned off his favorite show.

"Sorry, maybe later. Have to keep a singular focus right now."

"And what is this plan you seem to have worked out." I don't appreciate the judgment Crowley, not a whole lot of faith in me and my plan.

With a flourish I produced my knife. It's one of my favorites actually; it's a demon killer and an anniversary present from Eli. "Slide this right between the ribs, give it a twist and hell is looking for a new duke."

"Please like that will do anything." I have an extreme dislike for people who contradict me. Without a… calming presence, well without Eli usually, I tend to lose my temper. I took my knife and sent it soaring past his head, missing his ear by a hair. As he dug it out of the fake wood paneling behind him, "oh."

Damn straight, "Yeah, oh," I said ripping my knife from his hands. "I'm headed to bed, don't want to be tired when we're creating a regime change."

I left the room still a little pissed. I need to talk to Eli was the central though on my mind, and yeah I'm aware that it probably sounds a little codependent but for the longest time it was just the two of us. I snapped and popped into my pajamas, too lazy to actually change. I flopped onto a bed and pulled out my rarely used phone, "Hi."

He didn't speak instead I got his panicked thoughts through my head. "What is it, what's wrong, why'd you have to call?"

"You know why I had to call," I said, adding a thought, 'Could you please talk to me, I need to hear your voice.'

"Yeah sorry," he answered. "Are you still working that case?"

"Yeah, I'm still with the Winchesters we'll take care of it tomorrow."

"So you got to work with them huh. Is there as much homoeroticism in real life as in the books? How much longer till we can go?"

"Yes, yes," I answered, "I'll deal with them tomorrow as well. I'll be back before you know it Sweetie, promise."

"Well that sounded villainous. What's wrong with you Angel? Are you sure I don't need to come?"

'Plot device, Sweetie.' I thought at him, 'I'm hoping Edlund writes this and I'll be playing the potentially untrustworthy ally.' "No, I don't want you anywhere near this. You'll blow my cover they already think something is up. I've had to adapt."

"Adapt?"

"Nothing much, just some minor personality tweaking. It would have happened eventually. Thought it would have happened sooner. Gabriel landed, literally, in my lap. Thankfully he was distracted by Sam and forgot about it."

"My brother landed where? And he was sitting there for how long?"

"Don't be that way."

"What way?"

"_That_ way. I'll be done by tomorrow it'll be a quick in and out. Goodbye demon, goodbye Winchesters."

"Do you really think you're going to just stop hunting after this?"

"No…" I paused a little sad, "I'll just move onto someone else, something else. It's always the same old song and dance."

"Are you sure about this, Angel?"

"If the plan looks like it's going to change I'll let you know. I'll call you later." I wasn't sure who had entered the room while I was talking or how much they had heard; so I sent Eli an I love you after I had hung up. When I heard the person clear their throat I knew who it was, "Hey Sam, what's up."

Insert huge hesitation here, he so heard like all of that call. "Well, there are only two beds and Gabe is in one and Dean is in the other and Crowley took the couch." So he decided to fake it, whatever.

I can work with that. "I'm sure Gabe would have been happy to share with you," the smirk I sent him probably riding the edge of lewd, "what about Cas, where'd he end up?" Not that I don't already know.

"That's part of the problem too," he laughed, "Cas is in bed with Dean and everyone else has the option of poofing away if things get to…"

I don't know why he'd want to get away from that, sounds pretty hot to me, but I might just need to get laid. I laughed with him and said, "Understood, blasphemous brother sex isn't your thing." It could definitely be mine though, "Have at the other bed. It's all yours dude." I started to roll over and then added entirely serious, "Unless you're a snorer then you are on your own, I'll throw you in the other room."

I hate mornings, any and all kinds. If I see a sunrise you can be damn sure that it was a wild party that I'm now stumbling home form. These freaking Winchesters are early risers too. Not gonna work for me. I counted to 60 before I got out of bed and wandered into the other room. "So what's the plan?" Dean announced the second I walked through the door.

Plan, what plan? The only new plan I can think of is what's for breakfast. I tried and failed to hold back a yawn. Jesus it must be like 8 in the morning. "I'm thinking eggs." I told him when I could speak.

"What?" he asked.

Clearly we aren't on the same page. I'm thinking that means no food. "The plan, it is for breakfast, right? I'm thinking eggs. Ooh unless this place has a continental."

Dean glared, which is not cool dude you don't get to wake me up this early and not feed, "Not that."

"Oh right the hunt or whatever. Okay so we'll go in the demon will say something that's supposed to be witty or insulting to Crowley but will really just be funny cause he only seems capable of communication in ye olde English and he looks like a Dukes of Hazard reject. Then when we're through laughing I'll stab him and then we can skip merrily into the sunset. But I'm not doing anything on an empty stomach."

"Are we sure she's not really a Winchester?" Crowley asked, "Because darling the more I'm around you the more you seem to be related to these two… gentlemen."

Is it because I'm thinking with my stomach right now? Cause otherwise the only real definite familial trait I see these boys sharing is emotional constipation and some severe daddy issues… oh wait, I do have that. Never mind then, "Okay grouchy. I see someone didn't appreciate being on the couch last night or are you just crabby cause you haven't gotten laid in a while?"

He grumbled something back, point for me. I shrugged, "Fine kill first, food later. I'm flexible and I'm sure your date at the Ritz has you all hot and bothered, so we'll hurry up and get your ass home won't we."

"What about the rest of the town?" Castiel asked. I am positive I have already covered that at least once already.

"You cannot honestly expect that we are going to be able to walk into this establishment, kill a demon, and slip back out quietly without anyone noticing? Even if we could dispose of the demon quietly someone could see."

"Well they could if there was anyone in to see anything. The town's abandoned"

"Abandoned?" Aw, that's adorable he cocks his head to the side like a little lost puppy when he's confused. That is just the most precious thing. No wonder Dean wants to fuck him.

"Yeah as in there's no one there. Judging by the state of the town it survived on outside commerce so when Ligur came and made sure every car that came in couldn't leave people stopped coming and the ones that lived in town left, ergo no witnesses, ghost town." And I made up every word of that but damn if it didn't sound good.

I watched Dean as his face got that special look of emotional constipation that said he was trying to figure out what to say. "So, no one would have been near my baby?" he asked slowly.

Oh he left that wide open for me didn't he. He really should know better by now. "Well since Castiel has been here the whole time I imagine you would know, but I'm sure your car is fine too."

Sam looked down to hide a grin and Gabe tried to turn his laugh into a cough. Dean glared at them and then me, and Cas was just the picture of a blushing virgin. No sense of humor this lot. "Okay then I'll just go get changed and we'll head out then."

After throwing on a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt I made sure my holsters and everything were securely in place. I came back out and watched as Dam and Dean riffled through a duffle bag pulling out firearms. When Dean noticed I was there he said, "So you're decent with a knife but how are you with a gun."

I don't know how my face looked but it was probably calling Dean an idiot. I don't like it when people question my abilities with my weaponry. I took the Smith & Wesson from his extended hand and started gesturing wildly with it. "One, I am excellent with a knife, not decent. Two, we aren't going to need guns so I don't know why you're bringing them out. For the record, I am equally amazing at any weapon you could pull out of your bag, Mary Poppins. And last but not least, I am never without at least three weapons on my person, so," I handed him back the gun, "I usually try to have more," which is true, but I have an armory at the snap of my fingers, still I try to keep at least a couple of physical ones on my person, "but you have to work with what you have and some outfits don't give much," I reached behind me and pulled my Berretta from behind my back to prove my point.

Dean shrugged and placed the fun on the table. I should have let it go after that but I was a bit irrationally pissed off. "Would you like a demonstration? I could stand on my head and shoot bottles off a fence."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," Cas answered. He was missing the point a little, but that classic angel naivety calmed me down.

I felt myself relax and continued to watch Dean in mild amusement as he pulled more and more out of his bag of tricks. When he pulled out a sawed-off shot gun Crowley asked, "Why are you bringing all of these guns anyway? We're just going to walking and the kid is going to stab Ligur, seems simple and gunless.

That's my cue, perfect segway. Scooping up my mess of hair into a ponytail, "Yep, seems simple enough, let's do it." I grabbed ahold of Crowley's arm and, before anyone could protest, snapped my fingers and we were gone.

Crowley and I stumbled a bit in the landing. That's why I don't like teleporting really fast, the landings are always a little sketchy. I'm used to it though and recovered faster than Crowley, I started off toward the service station Ligur had set up at and hoped someone was behind me.

That's another fault of the speedy teleporting, it's nowhere near as accurate. And there was some distance to cover before I got there.

I made it to the door though before I heard Dean shout, "Hold it!"

I sighed, long and loud, I'm surprised they didn't hear it. "What," I cried, somewhat exasperated at having to back to where I had started.

"How about what's the plan? Is there a plan? Or are you gonna run in there guns-a-blazing and hope you get a good shot?"

Well I'm pretty sure you just paraphrased the speech I gave you at the beginning of this little adventure. "That sounds like a plan to me."

Sam had a worried look on his face, or I think that's what it was supposed to be, he looked a little constipated. "Dean is right," he said, "if we go in there now someone could get killed."

Oh, so when he overheard goodbye Winchesters last night of course the paranoid bastard shot straight to I'm gonna kill the pair. Idiot. "No one is going to get hurt," I soothed, "it's not like this is my first, boys. It's a simple hunt and an even simpler kill. Granted he's using a host for this one," I waited for Crowley to confirm, "I would prefer an exorcism but that would guarantee someone would die, not to mention the worry of him coming back." There I've said my piece let's move the fuck on. I waited for the boys to join my march to the service station but clearly my speech lacked motivation, "It's six against one, now I'm worried about your competence level if you don't think we can win."

Alright don't wait for an answer, just leave them after questioning their masculinity. That gets the cavalry moving. I smirked a little when I heard their footsteps fall in behind me. We walked into the service station, and I unconsciously reached for my weapon; I motioned to a door that led to the garage out back. I paused a second for Crowley to walk behind me, and I grabbed his arm hard flinging open the door and shoving him in. The gaping faces of the boys left me feeling a little guilty; but hey, tossing Crowley in first was the plan from the get go, that's why I needed him at all, he's my distraction. "What, I was planning on going in after him."

I quietly lead them in the door and like I expected we caught Ligur mid-rant, "Truly, Crawley it was most tempting to call you here. But, to watch you crawl in like the snake you are, much more fulfilling." What did I say, bam, freaking attempted witty insult, classic movie villain stereotype. I flipped around a bit to quickly to let the boys know as much and the movement caught Ligur's eye, "Crawley, have you fallen so far that you are requiring the help of mortals now, angels are one thing, you did have a soft spot for them, but three mortals who rightfully belong to us." Shit hope the boys didn't catch that little jab. Ligur had made it over to where we were standing and he grabbed my face in his hand. "It is disgusting," he breathed into my face, roughly yanking it closer to his, his breath smelled like Sulfur and it took a lot of will power not to flinch.

The will power I used not to flinch was probably all of the will power I had though because my response to all of this was, of course, to spit in his face. He recoiled, letting go of me in the process. If the look of fury on his face wasn't enough to make him seem a bit terrifying, the flames dancing on his fingertips were. I scrambled with the quick release for my knife and I could see the Winchesters falter with their guns out of the corner of my eye. "You insolent creature," he bellowed, "you will pay dearly for that." He made a swiping gesture and the guns went flying from our hands and across the concrete floor of the garage.

He took a step away from me, one hand raised, the room crackled with energy and I watched as a ball of fire was building in his hand. As he went to destroy me a solid figure appeared between me and my certain end. There was a thud that I was certain, even though I couldn't see it, was the sound of the hilt of a knife colliding with his sternum. I peaked over the shoulder to watch Ligur and the shocked look on his face disappear into a pile of dust. "Weird, just like Buffy," I muttered.

Now that I wasn't going to die anymore the anger kicked in. As the figure, who I refused to call my savior turned around and smiled at me. I knew the second the appeared in front of me who it was and as I watched Eli nervously run a hand through his black hair, I refused to feel anything but pissed off, even as his blue eyes shot me that look of puppy dog apology. Instead I sent the knife that was still in my hand soaring past his ear, only missing because I knew once I wasn't pissed as hell anymore I would feel guilty for actually hurting him. "Are you a complete idiot," I said hitting his chest harder than necessary with each word. "You could have gotten yourself killed, not to mention the fact that I didn't need your help."

"Yeah, you looked like you had it under control," he shot back.

And okay yeah I was in a bit of a sketchy situation but I'll be damned if he's gonna point it out. "I had it handled," I bit out, "and don't turn this around on me. Can we for once remember that we aren't exactly on anyone's friend list? I can go unnoticed but you can't just disappear, you just killed the Duke of Hell, God damnit." Somewhere in the middle of my little rant I went from pissed to concerned bond mate, so the whole second commandment violation was one part I'm still supposed to be angry and one part I forgot there were other angels in the room.

So when Eli flinched and I assume the angels behind me did too, cause then Cas and Gabe put the pieces together, I heard Cas mutter something and then Gabe said "Eli," a little louder.

He glanced back at the angels behind me, "You didn't say they were both here," he whined.

"Well in my defense you weren't supposed to be here either," I shot back.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Dean shouted.

"I was hoping to avoid this," I told Eli, "kill the demon, fix the boys, and get in the mustang and drive away. No explanations, no ties, just getting my name out and moving on to a new town."

"Well you're going to explain now," Dean said, choosing to ignore the fact that I was just voicing the thoughts that were going through my head.

"Not here," I sighed, "I'm thinking a dinner with an old, blue-haired waitress named something like Flo. Or is it late enough to start drinking?"

"It's 10 in the morning," Eli said with a tone of disapproval that I have characterized as his guardian angel voice.

"5 o'clock somewhere," I tried knowing it had a snowball's chance in hell of actually convincing him of anything.

He shook his head and in a flash we were all sitting around a cracked Formica table. "Explain," Dean growled out. Not much for patience are we.

I shook my head, I refuse to explain if I don't get food. I have been trying to get something to eat all day. I waved over the one waitress in the entire building, "Pie?" I asked, the waitress, Peggy her nametag said, nodded and I grinned, "Brilliant, okay can we get a pie, just whatever you've got whole, and a pot of coffee," I ordered, because if I'm going to tell this story I need to be caffeinated. I added a please when I could feel Eli glaring a whole in the side of my head, he had been unusually silent since he showed up.

When the food and coffee arrived I poured myself a cup and cut a slice before starting, "I'm not looking for pity or anything. I am only answering the questions you have and will ask, no more, no less." I waited until they all nodded, and then I started. "Do you remember, oh it was about 13 years ago, Sam you would have been about 16; there was a ritual suicide in the basement of an old hospital in a rural area, Kentucky I think. Oh it was in all the papers."

"Yeah, Dad drove down for that said something about a case but we left the next day."

"Yeah, ritual suicide here," I said raising my hand sarcastically. "If you could call it that, the papers always get it wrong. Really it was me, a hunter's kid with daddy issues who sold her soul so her dad wouldn't die."

I could feel them gaping at me, but I could tell I was already closing myself off. Finally Dean asked what they were all thinking, "So you're…"

"Human, yes."

"And he's…"

"Not."

"You were in one of the battalions below Cassie, right?" Gabe asked Eli. Whether intentional or not he took the attention away from me and I was grateful, this whole baring your soul for virtual strangers thing was a whole lot harder than I thought.

Eli only nodded in response and Castiel spoke up, "There were rumors that you had disobeyed orders, most believed you had fallen. I see that is not the case."

"Demoted, actually," Eli responded.

"Well don't say it like that," I cut in trying to stay light hearted, "I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you and don't try to deny it."

"So you're…" Sam tried to ask.

"Bonded, yeah," I showed them my wrist and let them examine it a little closer and I lifted the hem of my shirt to let them see the half of the other handprint on my waist, "I've seen you staring at it, I'm a little concerned that you didn't figure out what it was."

"But didn't you say you sold your soul?" someone asked, at this point I was starting to freak out a little bit.

"Getting there, patience grasshopper. So like I said hunter's kid, we weren't quite the same caliber as you but then no one was as good as the mighty Winchester's; we really didn't need to be I guess. Dad's vendetta was nothing like your dad's he wasn't after anything as powerful as a demon, hell the worst thing we ever went up against was a Shojo and the damn thing eviscerated me before we finally killed it."

I was starting to flashback at this point, I could still remember what my insides look like; it isn't really something you forget. Just like the look on Dad's face when he was trying to decide if it was worth it to take his severely wounded fourteen year old to the hospital or leave her there to die. He should have. Instead he left me on the doorstep of some hospital holding in my entrails, like something out of a bad horror flick. It took a month before I was healthy enough to sneak out of the hospital. Another two before I could find him again.

"Guess it was still surprising when Dad ended up on his death bed because some witch brought a gun to the fight. It wasn't even what he was after not that he told me either way; he took the job instead of showing up to my graduation; I got called out after they handed me my diploma. Dad's on his deathbed."

I knew he wasn't going to come, somewhere in the back of my mind. I knew it didn't matter to him that his daughter, his only living family was graduating high school. Graduating early, with honors. I still rushed to the hospital though, my cap and gown still on from when a vice principal pulled me out of the line to tell me where my Dad was. Sixteen I shouldn't have to worry what I'm going to do as an orphan, I couldn't get put into a foster care system after all the shit I had dealt with.

"So like Daddy's good little soldier I went to the hospital and saw him, then I went downstairs and made a deal with a demon."

I have always hated hospitals, the smell of antiseptic and death clings to you for hours after you leave. But I had to check and see if the wound was as bad as they had said. It was. He was comatose with a tube down his throat. After a doctor told me definitively that the bullet had pierced both lungs and nicked some important artery, I calmly walked out of the room and into the basement.

"It turns out though that unless you're some real hot shit it's a soul for a soul down there. So there was no year to say goodbye, no anything just gone. I was sixteen, I had just finished high school and then bam straight to Hell, do not collect 200 dollars."

The summoning part was easy, Dad had taught me the basics about demons pretty early. It pays to be prepared, he had said. What he hadn't prepared me for was getting laughed at when I made my request. Why should he give me anything, the demon had laughed at my pathetic pleas. He finally took pity on me or maybe he was behind on his quota of damned souls. Whatever it was he told me what he wanted, my soul immediately and then Dad could live.

"So I was in Hell for a year about when I woke up in a balsa wood box three feet underground. So not only did my father not respect me enough to give me a proper hunter's burial after ten years of whoring myself out for information and risking _my_ life, but he couldn't give me a proper normal person burial."

I remember how easily the box splintered under my slightly frantic banging. Claustrophobia now part of what I was somehow sure would be a laundry list of psychological problems. The dirt started to pour in on me, but not in the bone crushing way I knew it should have if I was six feet under. It was still slow going to dig myself out. Three feet, the hole I was in barely past my hips when I was standing up.

"So you spent a year in hell and did _what_ when you got out," I was vaguely aware of Dean's question but by this point I was too far gone by this point to really tell if I was even speaking anymore.

"Made it to the nearest town where I promptly had a complete and total breakdown, voices included and I spend the next six months in a psych ward."

How my clothes were still in one piece I don't know, probably some angel thing. I stumbled into a small town struggling to walk after not using my newly reformed legs for so long. I wandered into a gas station looking for food, something I could steal easily when I caught sight of the newspaper. A year had passed, I had been dead for a year. I dropped to my knees oblivious of the looks I was getting. Then the voice started, a high pitched squealing, like the worst feedback I had ever heard multiplied by a thousand; it slowly turned into what sounded like a voice, not that the people in the gas station cared, I was screaming and my nose had started to bleed. I don't remember much after that, just waking up in a hospital, my clothes I woke up in gone, wearing scrubs and getting told that I had blacked out. Welcome to my new home, Twin Pines Behavioral Center and Rehabilitation Clinic.

"How long till… you know?" Dean asked.

"How long did it take me to break? Two months up here, twenty down there. Nothing to scoff at I guess but it wasn't, it wasn't physical stuff you know? Anyway I spent the next 100 torturing people, I assume at least, don't remember most of my time dead, miracles of the subconscious."

There were times when I wished it was a bit more of the bone breaking and skin slicing while I was down there. Because sometimes I think that messing with your head is worse. It wasn't until I had to watch my little brother die for the thousandth time, hear the millionth rendition of my father's drunken rant about how it's my fault he was dead that I wished he would just break the beer bottle he was holding and acquaint it with my stomach. What broke me though was the one time, the one fucking time they decided to destroy the fragile and golden memory of my mother. She appeared to me cursing me, reminding me of what my father had always told me after drinking. It was my fault she was dead, my fault that they went to that witch so they could have another child. I broke.

Eli must have noticed how far gone I was. I felt him slowly nudging me out of my dark train of thought. Reminding me where I was, who I was with. "For the record," I told the boys when I was back with myself, "the only reason you got the backstory is because I felt bad. I know a lot about you from the Edlund books not to mention the misleading and then Eli showed up."

"Demoted, how did that work out?" Gabe asked.

"I got off easy because I blamed the bond," Eli replied frankly, "Instead of falling they said I would have to 'guard the one I pulled out'"

Gabe and Cas both winced in sympathy, "That's rough."

"What about that PhD you said you had," Sam asked.

"Funny thing about the psych ward is that it kinda gives you plenty of time to do whatever. I worked through most of my college stuff through correspondence and I had my degree in psychology by the time I was nineteen. Wrote my dissertation of my own personal brand of psychosis."

"That's still ten years unaccounted for," Dean cried out, "plus missing backstory!"

"That's all you're getting from me. Listen it was nice to meet you guys, glad to see you got your head out of your ass Dean, Sam you might want to give it a try." Yes, I felt the need to some more vague comments because I didn't get my fill through this whole ordeal, but seriously Sam and Gabe would be adorable. Just like the hand holding that Dean is trying to hide under the table right now is adorable. I slid out from behind the cracked plastic table and made the snap decision to leave to boys with something to remember me by. I snapped my fingers and Eli's black leather jacket appeared around my shoulders. I winked when I watched the jaws drop, "Cool trick right, you'll have to figure it out for yourself Dean; it comes from being in a lot of _close_ contact with an angel's grace, you get some of the perks of being an ethereal being after that _intimate_ contact with their grace."

"Subtle, Angel," Eli chimed in my head. I grinned, partially out of happiness that he was talking to me again and partially because of the blush that was creeping across Dean's face as he figured out what I meant.

"So you just created that? Brought it from nothing?" Gabe asked.

"God," I started to say but I had to shift gears as Eli gave me his guardian angel look, "He-" okay ow, he could have just said no to that one too, I didn't need the elbow, "Curie no."

"I don't appreciate the implication there, angel." Eli thought.

"Well, I don't care if you don't appreciate the implication, I'm being censored and I'm going with scientists today. What was it last time?"

"English authors," he answered, still not speaking.

"Yeah that's right, English writers. Now actually speak please, the one sided conversations worked before they knew you existed now it's just rude and makes me see crazy."

He mumbled an apology and I couldn't help but smile, "Alright then, it's been fun but I'm gonna be off. Things to see, people to do. I'll see you around, maybe. Best of luck with," I paused, what's the most accurate thing to say here, "not dying."

I started to walk away, but I think I knew from the get go what I was actually doing here. Eli started counting down in my head, "3… 2… 1…"

"Wait," Dean called out.

I turned around not even trying to hide the smile on my face.

"Yes," I asked.

"You could come with us," he muttered, "hunting and stuff."

"Yeah," Sam added, slightly louder, "you know what you're doing and it wouldn't be terrible to have a few more hands on deck."

"And it wouldn't be awful to have someone who knows what's going on with this angel stuff," Dean tossed in, still a little red in the face.

"Well," I said the false contemplation so obvious that I'm sure they knew what my answer was, "It wouldn't be awful to get back in the hunting game again. What do you think sweetie?" I asked Eli.

"It doesn't really matter what I say angel, you're going to do what you want either way," he replied with a sigh.

I laughed and went up on my toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek, I whispered in his ear, "Thank you." And announced for the boys to hear, "We're in!"


End file.
